Juste une illusion
by Meli Hope
Summary: Une bataille dans les toilettes, un sort inconnu et un jeune homme qui livrera une confidence des plus intimes à sa némésis, depuis leur première année à Poudlard, endormie. One-Shot


**Titre :** Juste une illusion

**Rated : **K

**Auteur : **Meli Hope

**Disclaimer : **Comme toujours: rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Résumé : **Une bataille dans les toilettes, un sort inconnu et un jeune homme qui livrera une confidence des plus intimes à sa némésis, depuis leur première année à Poudlard, endormie.

**Note : **Il s'agit de mon deuxième écrit abouti, après de nombreux abandons de fictions. Il s'agit d'un One-Shot, aucune suite ne sera écrite.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Juste une illusion**

* * *

Les souvenirs de la scène qui s'est déroulée un peu plus tôt dans la journée, dans CES toilettes, et dont il avait été l'un des deux qui avaient combattus, l'un contre l'autre, ne cessaient de revenir par vagues. Toutes ces images, plus fortes les unes que les autres, lui rappelaient la dure réalité, et les conséquences désastreuses de son geste. Il avait trouvé cette formule qu'il ne connaissait pas dans le livre du Prince de Sang-mélé et l'avait utilisée contre un autre élève, manquant par la même occasion de le tuer.

Il ne savait pas ce que ce fameux sort pouvait provoquer et avait regretté son geste à l'instant même où il avait vu le corps de Draco Malfoy, au sol, son torse couvert de larges entailles qui laissait libre cours à son sang qui s'écoulait par flots. Heureusement pour sa némésis, le professeur Snape avait appliqué les premiers contre-sort alors que celui qui en était à l'origine, Harry Potter, fut emmené par ses amis hors de la pièce.

Ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione ainsi que Ginny, l'avaient convaincu de lui faire abandonner son livre de potions et de le cacher dans le seul endroit où il ne pourrait le retrouver.

Seulement, malgré le fait qu'il pense que Draco Malfoy méritait la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligé, Harry se sentait mal, horrible même. Il soupira en repensant à ces événements qui l'empêchait de fermer l'œil, alors il décida de quitter le calme apparent de sa chambre, pris sa cape d'invisibilité et pris la direction de la tour d'Astronomie afin d'y retrouver un peu de calme et tenter d'oublier son geste.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que sur le chemin qui le conduisait vers son lieu de réflexion, c'est qu'il croiserait la route de Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, qui malgré sa cape, avait repéré son odeur et signalait sa présence à grands renforts de miaulements. Harry se mit a courir afin d'échapper au concierge Cracmol et sa chatte et fini pas passer une grande porte, se pensant débarrassé de ses poursuivants.

Il se retourna et constata qu'il se trouvait dans le seul endroit où il ne pensait pas venir consciemment: L'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Dans un des lits, au fond de la pièce, se trouvait Draco Malfoy. Il était étendu au milieu des draps blancs, la lune se reflétant sur sa peau encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Le jeune blond respirait avec une difficulté audible et de larges bandes étaient posées sur les multiples lacérations présentes sur son torse d'un blanc albâtre.

La culpabilité d'Harry redoublait alors qu'il voyait la souffrance sur le visage de l'autre jeune homme, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et bien qu'il déglutit, celle-ci ne se délogea pas, au contraire elle se renforça. Dans un silence de plomb, Harry se rapprocha du lit de Draco et décida de s'installer à petit distance de celui-ci, sans pour autant le toucher ou faire un geste vers lui.

Se sentant plus misérable qu'il ne l'était jusque maintenant, Harry observa le jeune blond, endormi. Il savait qu'il aurait dû fuir dès qu'il avait reconnu le lieu où ils étaient, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se rapprocher de ce lit et de sa némésis.. Et pourtant, le voilà, installé sur une chaise, près de sa dernière victime, de celui qu'il avait détesté depuis son entrée dans cette école.

**XxX**

_"- Je suis désolé."_

Il se surpris lui même en entendant sa voix percer le calme presque insoutenable qui régnait dans la pièce. Il souffla.

_"- Tu sais. Tout ça ne se serait jamais produit si je t'avais serré la main ce fameux jour.. Mais tu avais insulté le premier et unique ami que je m'étais fait en arrivant dans le monde magique et pourtant je ne te détestait pas.. Tu m'avais juste parut un enfant de riche, pourri gâté par ses parents et à qui le respect des autres n'avait pas été appris."_

Il fit une pause, écoutant la respiration du blond et décida de continuer

_"- J'ai toujours pensé que je ne valais pas grand chose aux yeux des autres tu sais.. Et lorsque Hagrid est venu me 'sauver' de la maison de ces horribles moldus que sont ma famille, j'ai découvert que j'étais considéré comme un héros, que l'on m'admirait pour quelque chose dont je ne suis pourtant pas capable d'expliquer.. J'étais émerveillé de tout ce que je voyais, je me sentais euphorique à l'idée de découvrir et faire de la magie.. "_

Il sourit en repensant à ces souvenirs à la fois heureux et pourtant un léger voile de tristesse était aussi perceptible.

_"Personne ne le sait vraiment mais je n'ai pas toujours vécu au milieu de regards admiratifs ou idolâtré.. ma 'famille' m'avait dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture lorsque j'étais enfant, que j'étais le seul à avoir survécu et que je devais leur être reconnaissant de bien avoir voulu m'accueillir sous leur toit... Si seulement ils avaient pu ne pas le faire.."_

Harry retint son souffle, son visage s'assombrit. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il racontait tout ça maintenant? Et surtout au chevet de Draco Malfoy?! Il se dit qu'il devait avoir complètement la tête et pourtant..

"_Ma 'tante' Pétunia me traitait comme un homme à tout faire, mon 'cousin'..mon 'oncle'.. eux c'était différent.. Dudley avait décidé que je serais son souffre douleur, que je méritais ses coups, ses manigances avec ses amis, 'la chasse au Harry'.. Quand au dernier.. Mon 'oncle', tout était prétexte à me faire du mal.. Une sale journée, les mauvaises notes de mon cousin, le mauvais temps.. Ma magie instinctive.. Les coups pleuvaient par centaines et pendant des heures parfois.. Ceinture, câble, coups de pieds et poings.. Tout ce qui pouvait me blesser était utilisé par Vernon.. J'étais un monstre pour eux.. Merlin sait à quel point je les ai haïs et aujourd'hui encore.. Pourtant ils ont fait ce que je suis devenu, ils ont fait renforcer mon caractère, ma façon de voir le monde et surtout la force de continuer à me battre jusqu'au bout.."_

Il retint sa respiration, le regard fixé sur Draco qui avait remué dans son sommeil. Il attendit, prêt à déguerpir si celui-ci se réveillait. au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, il relâcha un soupir soulagé. Il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur les bandes qui avaient été légèrement imbibées du sang du Serpentard. Il aurait aimé ne jamais jeter ce sort, ne jamais avoir trouvé ce livre.

_"Tu sais.. On aurait pu être amis toi et moi. Et pourtant, la vie en a décidé autrement et il m'arrive de vouloir retourner en arrière pour changer certaines choses. Je serais peut-être quelqu'un de différent si j'avais serré la main que tu m'avais tendue.. Ou pas. Mais ça on ne le saura jamais. Alors sache Malfoy.. Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir causé ce mal mais sache aussi que je ne t'ai jamais haïs, peut être détesté mais pas haïs.. Heureusement pour moi, ou malheureusement, tu ne saura jamais rien de tout ceci et demain tout recommencera mais grâce à ce soir, mon cœur est plus léger.. Alors merci et adieu 'mon ami' d'un instant"_

Harry se leva, s'éloigna prudemment du lit où le blond ne fit aucun mouvement et quitta l'infirmerie sans un regard un arrière. L'aurait-il fait qu'il aurait aperçu une paire d'yeux à la couleur du mercure liquide l'observer, brillantes comme jamais auparavant.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Et voilà chers lecteurs, j'espère que cet OS sans prétention vous aura plu. J'avoue qu'il est pas tout gai tout rose mais je voulait une histoire au plus proche de l'univers de cette merveilleuse JKR.

N'hésitez pas à donner un avis, peut importe qu'il soit négatif ou positif.

A très vite

Meli Hope


End file.
